Crimson Love
by Azure Darkness Yugi
Summary: One-shot. Yami-Yugko came back from a long series of Duels. But no one's home except for certain crimson-haired beauty she had a crush on for while. Who gives the Queen of Games a very warm welcome. WARNING! Genderbending, Yuri, and Futanari


**Crimson Love**

Yami-Yugok arrived home drench from the rain. Coming back from a Duel Survival Challenge her long time rival set up for her. Yami wore her old Domino High School uniform. As it holds sentimental value to her. Due to winning Kaiba's challenge, didn't bother to give Yami a ride home. She can be a sore loser. Now her uniform is soaking wet, her white shirt was a bit see through, showing Yami's dark blue bra. Had to wear her pink coat as to not let the perverts get a look.

The Queen of Games notices no one was around. Not even her sister Yugko. She saw a note placed by the phone which it said: _Gone_ _to_ _Tea_ _'s_ _house_ _with Akeno_ _for an all-night study session._ _Won't come back until_ _morning_ _._ _PS: I made food for you, you just need to use the microwave to warm it up._ Yami smiled at the last part of the note. "She probably did want me to burn another pan." she said with a small laugh. This wasn't the first time she did this. Yami knew her sister can look after herself.

Yami made her way to her room. Taking off her coat, and buckled collar, while thinking about a crimson haired beauty named Rias. Most guys were drawn to her large breasts and round, firm ass. Yami liked them as well but was more attracted to her red flowing hair and green eyes that shine like gems. She wondered how can a pervert like Issei win Rias' heart. "If she wants to be with him, I won't stop her." she said sadly, wondering she's cut out for romance.

Opening the door to her room and to her shock, found someone was in her room. "Welcome back Yu. You don't mind if I call you that?" Yami dropped both her coat and collar as Rias is on her bed wearing only an open white shirt and black lace panties. The sexy sight made Yami's dick harden. Her face went as red as his eyes. Rias smiled and got off her bed then walked up to her. Swaying her hips in a very sexual manner. Her breasts swayed with each step she took. Yami can't help but swallow. Tugging on her collar of her shirt.

She looked in Yami's eyes, placed her hands on the teen's shoulders then said in seductive tone "Let's see if the Legend of the Futa is true." her eyes widen when Rias locked lips with her. Yami can taste strawberries on her lips. Rias licking and sucking on Yami's lips distracting her as Rias pull her to bed by the collar of Yami's shirt. Rias kept kissing Lightning while she rolling on top of her. Then she undid Yami's light blue skirt and pulled down her short along with her boxers. Letting her dick spring up free. _"_ _Sh_ _e's bigger then Issei!"_ Rias thought, looking down on it while kissing Yami.

Needing air, they broke the kiss "Why are-GHHA!" she was cut off when Rias began to jerk her off.

"I was right about you. You are a futa. A full-packed one at that. That's ultra rare."Rias purred as she unbuttoned Yami's shirt. Seeing pre-cum drip down the younger teen's cock, was curious on what it tasted like. She heard a Futa's cock tastes and feels godly. Moving down, Rias flick the head of Yami's cock with her tongue, she can already tell the legends are true. Not just that, it was addictive too. _"I want more!"_ Rias lustfully thought. She closed her eyes and took the head in her mouth. Hearing Yami's cute moans while she circled her tongue around Yami's member encouraged her, to take the futa girl deeper.

Seeing her hair was getting in the way, held some of her hair Yami for this kind actions, bob her head faster. "R-Rias!" she cried out. Having someone call out her name like that was a turn on for her. So she moved her head faster and deep her. Feeling it hit the back of her throat felt, which felt really good. Making her panties wet. Never had she's been this aroused before in her life. Then again, what they say about a futa girl is true. Her hot, wet mouth was too much for Yami and shot her cum. Rias happily drank all she can, letting some drip between her large breasts.

Not letting her a chance to breath sandwiched Yami's cock with her huge orbs of flesh. With a smile, Rias slowly moved her breasts. Found Yami's expression really cute. "Say my name again, Yu." she said moaned as she moved her breasts. She loved how hot Lightning's cock has gotten.

"Rias!" Yami yelled when her cock shot another, bigger load. This time, it wants all over Rias' face. With some on her nose, the scent made Rias dizzy with lust. Her eyes took notice of Yami's wet pussy. It looked neglected, so Rias pressed her mouth on the Queen of Game's pussy. She ran her tongue up down Yami's lower lips. It tasted sweet like honey. "Nooo...one ha-ha-HAS done this to me before." Rias felt privileged when Yami said that. She the first to taste Yami's pussy. Was she the first to taste Yami's cock too?

That question will be saved for later. Right now, Rias has a pussy to eat out. She kept Yami's leg still, as she drilled her tongue deep in Yami's wet cavern. The way it clenched on her tongue told Rias that Yami is close to cum. So she stopped. Before Yami can ask her why when Rias' panties smacked her in the face. As she pulled it off her face, saw the crimson-haired beauty began to mount her. Once Rias had her pussy over Yami's cock.

Sat on it. "IT'S SPLIT ME INTO TWO!" Rias cried in ecstasy. This was her first time, yet it didn't hurt one bit. It must be the sexual energy pulsing for Yami's cock. Causing Rias' body to be overwhelmed by sexual need. Placing her hands on Yami's thighs and began to move her hips. While bouncing on her cock, Rias play with one of her nipples with one of her hands. "You know, I haven't gone this far with Issei. I only sucked him off." hearing her say that made Yami smile. It was both cute and sexy. Feeling a need to please Rias more. Move her hip too.

The room filled with the sounds of teenage girls moaning and skin smacking against skin. Along with the creaks of Yami's bed. Feeling more confident, rose up and put her lips on Rias' neck. Making her moans into screams of pleasure. "OH YAMI! DON'T STOP! KEEP KISSING MY NECK!" Rias cried beginning to drool. She didn't know how Yami knew her erogenous zone. Neither did Yami. She only went there because of instinct.

Rias moans grew louder and louder with every love mark she left behind. Being lustful daze, found herself on her side. Yami still had her lips on Rias's neck, holding one of the legs up with one hand and rubbing her hard nipples between her fingers. "I'm cumming!" Yami groaned. Their hips moved in unison.

"Cum inside me!" Rias gasped.

With one last trust, Yami blew her load. She shot out so much that Yami's cum oozed out of Rias' pussy. Yami was going to pull out but was held in place with Rias' legs. "Now you do the moving. Fuck me good and hard." she said in a challenging voice. With a smirk, place her on each side of Rias' head and pumped her hips. Moved them in the way she liked. "Yes! Yes! Fuck me hard!" she cried out, her hand grip the back of Yami's shirt.

Yami didn't hold back, smashing her cock against Rias' cum filled womb. The Princess of Destruction absolutely loved how good the Queen of Game's cock felt. Her pussy had a tight grip on it. She did NOT want to share this one. It's her. "I'm cumming again." Yami growled. She knew her Rias wants this load, by legs locked around her hips. When Yami's cock collided with Rias' womb one last time. Shot her final burst of cum for the day.

Worn out, the two slept in each other's arms.

Meanwhile, with Yugko, Tea and Akeno kissed, licked, and sucked on her cock. The night is still young.


End file.
